feelings
by XxDreamPrincessxX
Summary: katie meets two guys but doesnt know who to choose. a bad boy or a good guy and when she chooses will the one she didnt choose go too far.
1. Chapter 1

Feelings

I was drawing little squiggly lines on my paper until a tall skinny guy with a green mohawk sat next to me. As soon as he sat down a smell of cologne filled my nose. He's actually kinda cute I better make a good impression.

Katie: hey, so what's your name?

Duncan: Duncan and how bout yours sweetheart

Katie: heehee Katie and your one of those sweet talking guys who knows how to get girls to fall for you, right?

Duncan: umm…

Katie: well it's working

Duncan:

The bell rang and I turned toward Duncan.

Katie: see you later

Duncan: bye sweetheart can't wait to see you again

As I walked down the hall I bumped into a guy with black hair wearing a long sleeve shirt with a hand print on it.

Katie: oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!

Guy: it's ok

I looked up and saw his face and the first thing that popped into my head was DAMN HES CUTE!

Katie: hi I'm Katie

Trent: hey I'm Trent

Katie: so I guess ill see you later

Trent: I guess you will

Katie: heehee

I couldn't wait to go to my next class because my bfffl (best female friend for life) was in that class! I sat in the seat right next to her and told her about my day.

Katie: guess what!

Sadie: you saw two cute guys and they are both into you!

Katie: wow how did you know!

Sadie: it's a best friend radar some day you'll learn how to use it

Katie: ok? So I have no idea who to choose

Sadie: ok so tell me who the guys are

Katie: ok there's this guy named Duncan and Trent

Sadie: ok imma look them up on my laptop on heathers website and see what she put about them

Mrs. Moon: Katie! Sadie! Do you have something you would like to share with the class?

Katie and Sadie: no…..

Katie: (whispering) just come to my house at 5:00

Sadie: ok

I went out of class and headed home since it was minimum day and we get to go home early. I got read for when Sadie came but now what am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth

Sadie came and we got down to business. She opened her laptop and went onto the webpage.

Sadie: ok let's look up Trent first ok, it says he likes taking girls to the beach and play the guitar for them and he kisses alright.

Katie: not bad what about Duncan?

Sadie: ok, lets see um…. Likes to give girl and adventure and convince them to do things they've never done and kisses better than anyone.

Katie: let's see if that's true…

Sadie said she had to leave because her aunt was coming over so she printed out there profile for me. I kept reading them and decided to go with …. Who ever ask me out first or kisses me first. So after I made my decision I went to bed and couldn't wait for the next day.

Katie: hey, Duncan

Duncan: hey beautiful

Katie: so how did it feel to get those piercings they look so cute

Duncan: it didn't really hurt

Katie: oh

Duncan: so, are you doing anything on Saturday

Katie: no why

Duncan: well I was wondering if the most beautiful girl in the school would like to go on a date with me

Katie: EEEE! I mean sure cant wait

The bell rang and I gave Duncan a hug and a seductive smile then walked away. I met Trent in the hallway and smiled.

Katie: hey Trent :)

Trent: hey Kate

Katie: ha-ha

Trent: hey I was thinking maybe you and I could go to the beach on Saturday?

Katie: oh this Saturday… I'm not going to be able to how bout Sunday?

Trent: oh… ok :(

I walked away and went to my next class to tell Sadie what happen until I bumped into a blonde haired girl who looked like a model.

Katie: sorry

Lindsay: oh I bumped into you I didn't even notice

Katie: oh well Im Katie

Lindsay: oh Im Lindsay

Katie: see you later Lindsay!

Lindsay: ok um… kitty!

Katie: ok?

I sat down next to Sadie, but she looked sad and all of a sudden I felt sad.

Katie: what's wrong?

Sadie: I can't find a boyfriend, I have a list but none of them fit

Katie: well let's see who's on your list

Sadie: Owen, Harold, Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, and your ex Justin

Katie: oh well I think you and Justin should go out even if it will be weird to see him

Sadie: ok I'll start working on him tomorrow!

Katie and Sadie: EEEE!

Mrs. Moon: Katie! Sadie!

Katie and Sadie: sorry…

After class I went to my next class and then all the other ones and finally went home. Cant wait for Saturday!


End file.
